Return to Azarath
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Raven decides to visit her old home to see if anything's changed. Set after Things Change. Please read and review. God bless!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans. This is my first chapter story. I'll be posting the rest of the chapters later. Please let me know what you think! If you don't want me to reply, just tell me. God bless!

**Return to Azarath**

Dream:

_A blinding light stretched out across the universe as a dark curse was lifted. The demon Trigon the Terrible had been defeated. His evil reign was ended and the world was restored. Around the world stone became flesh, fire became water, and the world of mortals was brought back to its original order. As the evil demon let out a roar of defeat, his daughter broke free from his grip. He no longer had any control over her. She was free to live her own life. Raven smiled knowing that she was free. _

_Then she turned around and gasped. Raven was no longer in Jump City. She was in Azarath. Everything was destroyed just as it had been the last time she had been there. Raven fell on her knees and cried. She had been able to defeat her father and restore the earth, but she couldn't restore Azarath. _

End of Dream:

Raven's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed. The whole thing had just been a dream. This was the third night in a row she had had this dream, but every time she dreamt it, it always felt like the first. Raven took a deep breath so as to calm herself. She was covered in a cold sweat. The young Titan felt the mixture of the heat from her warm bed against the sweat of her cold body and pulled off the covers. Azarath had been destroyed since the day she had left, and that was three years ago. She tried to shake the horrible memory of her destroyed home out of her mind.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. Raven lay back down on the bed.

Her mind flooded with memories. She remembered playing with her mother Arella and meditating with the monks when she was young. Her mother and the monks had been her only source of comfort in spite of what she was to become. She missed her mother more than anything. Raven wanted to introduce her mother to her friends and show her all the good that she had done. It had been seven months since she defeated Trigon, and it didn't make sense that she was having this dream _now_. (A/N: This takes place some time in March.) Raven let out a heavy sigh as she looked at her clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. The dreams had been keeping her awake.

"Don't worry about it," she said to herself aloud. "I'm sure it will go away eventually." She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she let out a tired yawn and meditated for a half-an-hour. Then she took a shower, got dressed, and went to the main room for breakfast. She needed some herbal tea to calm her nerves. As she entered the room, the others could tell that something was wrong. Once Raven got her tea and breakfast, she joined the others.

"Raven, are you feeling alright?" asked Robin looking concerned. "You look a little disoriented."

"I'm fine," Raven replied in a monotone.

Terra, who had only rejoined the Titans a little less than two months ago, looked at Raven with concern, but decided to stay out of it. She was still getting used to living with her, and didn't want to upset her. The Titans had told her what had happened seven months ago, and she knew that Raven didn't like to talk about it very often. She simply kept quiet and ate her food. Her teammates on the other hand couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Raven. She had been like this for the past two days and they were starting to worry. Suddenly, Raven's communicator rang and she excused herself to answer it.

"Hello?" asked Raven. At first there was static, but then the caller's picture appeared.

"Good morning, Angel," said Aqualad with a smile. Raven's face gained a slight blush as a smile crept onto her face. She walked closer to the kitchen area so that the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Good morning to you too," replied Raven. She didn't bother to hide the smile.

"Is that a _smile _on your face?" her boyfriend joked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Raven smirked playfully. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later," Aqualad replied.

"Sure," said Raven. "It's been pretty quiet around here lately."

"Yeah, same here," said Aqualad. "So, where do you want to go?"

Raven shrugged, "We can just hang out at the tower."

"Sure you want to risk it?" asked Aqualad. He was referring to Beast Boy and Cyborg getting on their case.

"I doubt that they'll bother us," said Raven. "They'll probably be too occupied with their video games."

Aqualad laughed, "Yeah, same with Speedy and Mas and Menos. They'll be too busy killing each other to notice."

Raven snickered, "Yeah, that's true. How did we become surrounded by such idiots?"

"You've got me," replied Aqualad. "So when should I come over?"

"Whenever you want," said Raven with another smile.

"Alright, I'll be over in about an hour. See you then," said Aqualad with a smile of his own.

"Alright," said Raven. She saw no point in saying good bye or anything like that.

Raven closed her communicator and turned to her teammates. "Aqualad is coming over in about an hour, so be on your best behavior. That means you, Beast Boy."

"What?" Beast Boy asked self-defense. Terra nudged him jokingly and giggled.

The Goth Titan waited for her boyfriend on the rocky shore of the island. She needed to clear her head from the dream. Raven worried about Aqualad finding out about her dream. She wanted somebody's opinion of what the dream meant, but she didn't want him to worry. Raven became so deep in thought she didn't notice Aqualad coming onto the shore. He saw that she hadn't noticed him and got a mischievous look on his face. Aqualad usually wasn't like this, but he usually just liked to tease Beast Boy and his girlfriend. He snuck up quietly behind her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Raven gasped as she jumped and turned around.

"Garth, gosh, you scared me!" Raven exclaimed. She would only use his real name when they were alone.

"Sorry, Angel, I couldn't help myself," Aqualad smiled. He kissed her cheek in apology.

Raven glared playfully at him. "Just remember that I can send you to another dimension," she warned with a smirk on her face.

Aqualad laughed as he offered her a hand to help her up, "I'll remember that next time." Then he pulled her into a hug, "Hey, Angel."

"Hey, Garth," said Raven. She didn't let him see the slight blush across her face.

They walked up to the tower and entered the main room through the main sliding door. Sure enough, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Terra watched. Robin and Starfire were seated at the breakfast table talking. Everyone turned their attention to the two Titans and greeted them with a hello.

"Aqualad, what's up, man?" asked Cyborg as he greeted him with a rock handshake.

Aqualad returned the gesture and smiled. "I'm doing well. Hey, Beast Boy."

"Hey, dude," said Beast Boy as he gave Aqualad a high five.

"Hey, little dude," replied Aqualad.

"Hi, Aqualad," said Terra.

"Hey, Terra, what's up?" Aqualad asked the geomancer.

"Not much," Terra replied with a polite smile. She was still getting used to the other Titans that she had recently met.

"So, who's winning?" Aqualad asked.

"Cyborg," replied Terra, who now had her eyes fixed on the screen. She was watching to make sure neither of the boys cheated. (A/N: Though I don't know how that's possible.)

"Cool," replied Aqualad. "Well, we'll be seeing you." He and Raven headed to her room.

"See ya," the two boys called back. Just then, Beast Boy made a move that put his space ship in front of Cyborg's.

"Yo, how'd you pass me you little grass stain?" Cyborg asked accusingly.

"Talent, my friend," replied Beast Boy with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Woo! Go Beast Boy!" shouted Terra as she lifted her fists in the air. Beast Boy felt a boost of confidence to hear Terra say that.

Meanwhile, in Raven's room, the two teens were talking, listening to music, and looking over Raven's books. (A/N: The ones that Raven would let him look at.) Aqualad was flipping through one of Raven's scrap books while Raven sat on the bed. Then he had a question for her.

"So, what made you leave Azarath?" he asked. Raven's face became serious.

"I had turned sixteen that year," Raven explained. "It was the same year I met my team. I felt his power over me had grown stronger since my birthday which had been a couple months earlier, and I thought I could contain it. But I couldn't, so I left. Then…he came."

"And destroyed your home," Aqualad replied solemnly. Raven nodded.

"…And killed my mother," Raven spoke gravely. A single tear came to her eye.

Aqualad looked at Raven and saw that she was upset. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He wiped the tear from her eye and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Raven replied, though she didn't really mean it.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

Raven nodded solemnly. Aqualad wrapped both arms around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry for bringing that up," he apologized.

"It's alright," said Raven. She didn't want him to see her cry and decided to change the subject. "…Garth, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked as he lifted his head.

"I've been having this dream," Raven explained. "It's been going on for three nights now. I defeat Trigon and everything returns to normal. Then the next thing I know, I'm in Azarath again, and everything's still destroyed."

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," Raven sighed.

Her boyfriend stopped to think. He thought long and hard about it before he came to a conclusion. "Maybe it's your fears. You're afraid that Azarath will never be the same as it once was," Aqualad suggested. Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You think so?" she asked. Raven wasn't about to argue and deny that she was afraid. She knew she was afraid.

Aqualad nodded. "You miss your mother and the people you used to know, and you want to go back. But you're afraid of what you'll find."

"Maybe you're right," said Raven. What Aqualad had said made sense to her. "So what should I do?"

"What do you think?" asked Aqualad as if it were obvious.

Raven thought for a moment. "I need to see Azarath for myself." Aqualad nodded again. She looked doubtful, "But what if it _is_ still the same?"

He saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her into another hug. "You still have your friends. And you still have me," he told her.

The Goth Titan smiled, "Thank you, Garth."

"You're welcome, Rae," the aquatic Titan smiled back.

That evening, Aqualad returned to Steel City. Raven spent the last remaining hours of daylight meditating. She was deeply considering about returning to Azarath, and yet fearful of what she might find, so she needed to calm herself. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Robin.

"Hey, Raven. You've been in your room for a long time," he informed her, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Robin, I'm fine," said Raven. Her tone of voice disagreed with her. She wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to get involved.

Robin noticed her uncertainty. "Are you sure?" he asked. He could always tell when there was something wrong with her.

"Actually," she began. Her voice became more insecure. "There's something I need to tell everyone." Robin nodded in understanding.

"I'll go call the others," he informed her. Raven gave him a thankful smile. Robin had always been like a brother looking after her. (A/N: So take _that_ Robin and Raven shippers!)

The Titan leader called the others into the main room. They all sat on the couch: Robin on the far right, Starfire next to him on his left, Cyborg in the middle, Beast Boy next to him, and Terra on the far left. Raven stood in front of the TV and faced them. Once she had their attention, she spoke.

"As you all may have noticed," Raven began, "I haven't been…acting myself lately."

"You've got that right," said Beast Boy. Terra nudged him to tell him to keep quiet.

"Ow," muttered Beast Boy as he rubbed his arm.

"Ahem," said Raven. "As I was saying, the reason for my strange behavior is because I've been having a strange nightmare three nights in a row. Last night would be the third."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Cyborg, "What was it about?"

"Shh, she's getting to it," said Robin.

"Thank you, Robin," Raven spoke softly. Her voice became louder. "For the past three nights, I've been having a dream of the day I defeated Trigon. There's a bright light, and everything is back to normal. Then the next thing I know, I'm in Azarath and nothing's changed. I talked about it with Aqualad earlier today, and we believe that it's because…I _want_ to go back to Azarath to see if anything's changed, and yet I'm…afraid that nothing's changed."

"So…what are you going to do?" asked Terra.

Raven took a deep breath. "I'm going to Azarath tomorrow to see whether or not my visions are correct. Aqualad has agreed to wait for me and comfort me in case my visions were correct. If my visions were _incorrect_, then I want him to be there in case…" she paused. "If Azarath really _has_ been restored, then I hope to bring my mother to Earth. I want you to meet her…if she's alive."

The Titans looked astonished. From what they knew, Azarath and all its inhabitants had been destroyed.

"So what you're saying is," said Cyborg, "if this thing works, you're going to bring your mother here?"

Raven nodded with a small grin as a slight blush spread across her face. Starfire suddenly rose up and floated few feet above the ground. She went up to Raven and gave her a choking hug.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Raven! We are most eager to greet your mother," said Starfire excitedly.

"Uh, Starfire, it hasn't happened yet. I'm still not even sure if she's _really_ alive," gasped Raven. Starfire gently released her.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin confused.

"The last time I was there, I only saw a vision of her. I don't know how it's possible, all I know is that she wasn't really there," Raven explained.

"Kind of like a virtual voice-mail," commented Robin. Raven nodded.

"Well…whether it works or not, we just want you to know that we're here for you," said Terra. She carefully placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven could sense that Terra was nervous, but she welcomed the gesture with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Terra," said Raven softly. Terra smiled with confidence.

"Sure thing," she said. Then Raven did something rare and hugged Terra.

At first, Terra was taken aback. Then she welcomed the embrace and hugged her back.

"Alright, y'all," said Cyborg breaking the silence, "I say it's time for waffles!"

"Waffles?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Well sure," said Cyborg with a shrug.

Raven smiled and shook her head. "Fine, waffles it is then."

The others smiled as Cyborg went to the kitchen and made the waffles. During "dinner" the other Titans asked Raven questions about her mother and her life in Azarath.

"Where did your mother come from?" asked Starfire.

"Earth, but she gave birth to me in Azarath," replied Raven.

"Did she know about the prophecy?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes, she did," Raven said solemnly.

"What was your mom like?" asked Beast Boy.

"She was very nice," said Raven with a smile. "She always took care of me. Arella knew that I was good, despite what I would become."

"What was it like living in Azarath, and what do you miss most about it?" Robin asked.

"There were a lot of buildings and a large temple. I spent most of my time with the monks in the temple, and on occasion visited my mother. Everyone who lived in Azarath knew who I was, so…I didn't make many friends," explained Raven. "And I miss Azar, the head of the monks in Azarath, and my mother the most."

"Who taught you how to control your powers?" asked Terra.

"Azar and the other monks taught me. My mother raised me until my powers started to develop then I went to live with the monks," Raven explained.

She decided to meditate before she went to bed. Usually, Starfire and Terra would join her, but this time she meditated alone.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion…"

"_Why do you bother going back? You know that your visions are only telling the truth. There's no hope for Azarath. Why are you hoping for something that isn't going to happen?" _asked the brown cloaked Raven. (A/N: I looked at the emotions, and I think brown might be doubt or pessimistic.)

"_Earth was restored. Trigon's reign is over. It's only logical that Azarath would be restored as well," _said the yellow cloaked Raven.

"_But what if Azarath really is destroyed? Then what shall we do?" _the grey cloaked Raven trembled.

"_Yeah, all that work for nothing," _orange cloaked Raven chimed in.

"_Come on, guys! We can't give up! There's still a chance," _said the green cloaked Raven.

"_WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I'M TRYING TO MEDITATE!" _Raven shouted in her mind. _"We're going to Azarath tomorrow, AND THAT'S FINAL!" _

"_Sorry, Raven," _Raven's emotions apologized in unison.

Raven took a few steady breaths before she started the chant again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She continued her meditation until she decided to go to bed. Raven slipped under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. A few minutes after she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

Special thanks to teentitan'sgirl for reading it and giving her opinion. God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. I don't own Teen Titans. The following characters are mine: Alma, Vera, Cara, Sabin, Aloysius, and Silvanus. These are Latin names; and I chose Latin since Arella's name is Latin. Enjoy!

_She continued her meditation until she decided to go to bed. Raven slipped under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. A few minutes after she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep._

Flashback:

_The sound of soft laughter from a young child is heard behind a curtain of a window. On the other side of the curtain is a small girl. The girl is no more than three years of age with pale grey skin, amethyst hair and eyes, and a chakra on her forehead. She has a bright grin on her face as she patiently listens to the silence and waits for someone to come looking for her. The young child's name is Raven, and she is the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. She wears a black leotard and cloak to symbolize who she is. At her young age, however, she is often oblivious of her destiny and what she will become; especially when she is contented with play. She knows of her destiny, and yet she is still just a child. Suddenly, the toddler hears the sounds of footsteps and becomes quieter than a mouse._

"_Oh, Raven, where are you?" the voice of her mother calls out to her. There is a playful tone in her voice which makes the child more determined to keep herself hidden. To stifle her giggles, she covers her mouth. "Hmm, now where could she be?"_

_Raven's mother is Arella. She has the same color of hair and eyes as her daughter and also has a chakra on her forehead, however, her skin is Caucasian. Arella once lived on Earth and had joined a satanic cult where she was chosen to be the bride of Trigon. She was going to kill herself when she was rescued and brought to Azarath. There, she gave birth to Trigon's daughter Raven. _

"_Is she here?" asks Arella as she looks in another section of the room. She sees her daughter's shoes, but decides to pretend that she can't see her. Ah, the joys of parenthood. "Hmm, no, not there, perhaps she's over here." Raven tries her hardest to remain unnoticed, though she is unaware that her mother has seen her shoes. _

_Arella has a playful grin on her face as she lifts a pillow from a couch and says, "Ah, ha, I've found…!" Raven peeks out from behind the curtain just enough to see her mother by the couch. _

_She giggles softly upon seeing her mother completely miss her. The young woman puts the pillow back down and waits a minute or two before she creeps to the curtain. Raven is so caught up in thinking that her mother hasn't found her, that she doesn't see her mother's silhouette on the other side of the curtain. Arella creeps up and grabs at the curtain, knowing exactly where to strike. Raven lets out a scream as her ticklish spot by her underarms is attacked. She manages to break free of her mother's grip and runs to a pile of pillows next to the couch. (A/N: The style of Raven's house, I imagine would resemble her room, except it's brighter) Arella follows her daughter, but Raven runs just in the knick of time. Suddenly, Arella scoops up her daughter and places her on the couch. She tickles her young daughter mercilessly. Mother and daughter are equally content. Arella ceases her attack to wrap her daughter tightly in her arms. The child snuggles with her mother as they calm themselves._

"_I love you, Raven," says Arella with a gentle smile on her face._

"_I love you too, Mommy," says Raven. Arella is so touched by her daughter's words –especially considering who her father is – that she pulls her daughter in closer. To Arella, hearing Raven say these words is worth more than any treasure._

_Raven is now six years old and her powers are growing stronger. Arella hears a knock on her door, and she answers it, knowing already who is at the door. She takes a deep breath before she opens the door, and greets the high priestess Azar. The young woman welcomes Azar to enter her house as the elderly woman walks in. Arella and Azar sit together in the living room while Raven is in her room. _

"_You know why I am here, Arella," Azar tells the young mother firmly. "It is time to train Raven to control her powers."_

_Arella nods solemnly, "I know, it's just…" _

_Azar places a hand on Arella's shoulder, though her demeanor doesn't change. "I know this is hard for you, Arella, but you must understand. Raven's powers are growing stronger. She needs to learn to control them."_

_The young woman nods and calls for her daughter. Raven comes down, ready to leave for the temple. She knows what she must do. Arella bends down on one knee and places her hands on her daughter's shoulders._

"_Be good, and listen to what the monks have to say," Arella tells her daughter. _

_Raven nods, "Yes, Mother."_

_Arella hugs her daughter one more time before she leaves. "I will come and visit you as soon as possible. I love you, Raven."_

"_I love you too, Mother," Raven replies. She does her best to suppress her emotions, knowing what will happen if she doesn't._

_The high priestess leads the young half-demon to the temple to begin the years of training. Raven sees many people as she walks by glare at her. She keeps her head down to avoid the glares. Even children her own age won't give her a friendly glance. She knows a few of them as her old playmates when she was younger. Raven focuses on the woman in front of her. They reach the temple where Raven is to live from now on._

End of Flashback:

Raven woke up early the next morning and meditated until it was time for breakfast. She went to the main room where she was greeted by the other Titans. None of them said a word as she went into the kitchen and made her herbal tea. She sipped her tea as she gave them a quick glance before returning to her room. They had gone over the plans for that day the night before. Half an hour went by before Aqualad arrived. He waited outside Raven's room while she performed the incantation. Alone in her dark room, Raven chanted the words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon Rakasha Endere…Vaserix Endiren Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!"

Once she said the third part of the chant, Raven was ascended to Azarath. As she traveled through the portal between Earth and Azarath, she came to the gateway of Azarath. She used her powers to undo the entrance just as she had the first time. The next thing she knew, she was in Azarath once more. It looked as if nothing had changed just like the first time she had returned. Raven walked through the empty streets as her eyes shifted every which way for any signs of life. Nothing made sense to her at this moment. If the people of Azarath really were alive, they would be in the streets. However, right now there was no one to be seen. Raven began to thing that it was a waste of time to come back. As she continued to walk through the empty streets, she thought she saw something like a curtain being pulled back. She turned around, but as soon as she did there was nothing.

"_I should have known that this was a waste of time,"_ Raven thought to herself.

Raven walked pass an alley when she saw what looked like a young woman's face as it peered out from within the alley. She turned to get a good look, but the next thing she knew, the figure was gone. The young Empath followed the silhouette down the long, narrow passageway as it turned a corner. She had managed to get a good look at the person's back. The person was wearing a white cloak just like what the people wore in Azarath.

"Stop, I want to talk to you! Wait!" Raven cried after the person she was following.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure froze and turned to face the dark Titan as Raven stopped to catch her breath. Once she regained her composure, Raven carefully approached them. The person's hood was up, same as Raven's, and their head was tilted downward with an emotionless expression on their face though Raven couldn't see their eyes. This person didn't make a single move as Raven moved toward them.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Raven spoke in a firm yet gentle tone. "I just want to know who you are."

The person lifted their face to reveal deep blue eyes under the shadow of the hood. Then the figure removed their hood to reveal the face of a young woman about Raven's age. She had a light complexion, a facial structure slightly similar to Raven's and a chakra on her forehead. Her hair was black and was a few inches pas the shoulders. The two women's eyes made contact and they both let out a gasp.

"Alma?!" exclaimed Raven in a hushed tone.

"Raven?!" the young woman also exclaimed in a similar tone.

Raven and Alma extended their arms and embraced each other tightly. The two girls had been playmates when they were younger. Alma had been the closest thing to a friend that Raven had had while she lived in Azarath. A single tear fell from Raven's face as she hugged her old friend. The white cloaked woman suddenly realized something and gently pushed Raven away. Raven could sense that something was wrong.

"Alma? What is it?" asked Raven.

"I just remembered something," Alma said in a timid voice. "…What about your powers?" she asked as if the subject was taboo.

"Alma, it's alright now," Raven said reassuringly. "I defeated Trigon months ago. I'm free now." The young Titan gave her old friend a slight grin.

Her friend stared at Raven for a moment, caught off guard by the grin, and hugged her childhood companion once more. Once she released her friend, Alma saw a confused look on Raven's face.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked. "I mean, if everyone's alive then why is no one around?"

Alma's expression became solemn. "Azar…passed away not too long ago," she explained sadly. Raven was immediately overcome with grief. "Everyone is in mourning."

Raven was silent for several minutes. "I'm sorry to hear that," Raven said gravely. She remained silent for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "If everyone's inside, then why are you out here?"

"I thought I saw you, and I…wanted to make sure. No one knew what had become of you, so…no one knew that you were coming," said Alma.

"Alma, where can I find Arella?" Raven asked in a slightly frantic tone.

"You mean your mother?" Alma asked. The young woman gave her a smile. "Follow me I'll take you to her."

The white cloaked woman led her dark friend through the streets to a building that was very familiar to Raven –this was her old house. Alma knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but there was none. She knocked on the door again as this time Arella answered. The woman gasped as she saw her daughter standing before her.

"Arella, Raven's back," Alma said softly with an excited look on her face. She smiled as the two women embraced.

"Arella," Raven exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Raven," Arella exclaimed as she welcomed her daughter warmly. Then she brought the two younger women into the house and closed the door behind her.

Raven stared in silence as she took in everything that she saw from the furniture to the ceiling. Everything was exactly as she remembered it.

"I'll go make us some herbal tea," Arella spoke to Alma as she allowed her daughter to explore the house.

Alma nodded and took Raven by the hand. "Come on," she whispered as she led Raven up the stairway. They stopped in front of a door which Raven opened. As the two women stepped into the room, Alma had a grin on her face. "Do you remember this room?" she asked.

"This is…my room," Raven spoke softly as she examined it thoroughly.

The walls were a deep indigo with furniture that resembled Raven's furniture from her room at Titans Tower. There were various books, candles, and child's toys around the room. One of the old toys, Raven identified immediately. She picked up a stuffed toy raven and held it tightly. Then her face became solemn and she turned to Alma; she still held the bird in her hand.

"Do you…still have that scar?" Raven asked timidly.

Alma's face became as solemn as Raven's. She nodded as she pushed back her left sleeve to reveal a scar a little less than two inches on her arm. Raven stared coldly at the scar.

Flashback:

_Five-year old Raven and four-year old Alma were playing in Raven's room with Alma's three year old sister Vera and six-year old brother Aloysius. Alma had noticed a book that she wanted to look at, and took it off the shelf. Raven saw her friend take the book and ran up to her. _

"_No!" Raven exclaimed both in an angry and fearful voice. The book had things about her father and the prophecy in it, and Raven didn't want her friends to look at it. She swatted the book out of Alma's hands and glared coldly at her. "Don't ever touch that book, got it?" she growled as she pointed her index finger in warning._

_Suddenly, black energy from Raven's finger shot out and struck Alma's left arm. Alma shrieked as she grabbed her arm in pain. Aloysius saw his sister in pain and pushed Raven out of the way and knocked her to the ground._

"_What did you do?" Aloysius accused over his shoulder. He carefully examined his sister's bleeding arm. His glare became stone cold. "You'll pay for this, Raven."_

_Raven was now in tears as her mother ran into the room and picked up Alma. Aloysius and Vera followed her as Aloysius explained what happened. She got up, put the book back on the shelf, and climbed onto her bed as she held her precious toy raven. An hour passed before Arella returned to Raven's room. Mother and daughter made immediate eye contact. Arella sat down next to Raven and sat her on her lap. Raven held her stuffed bird tightly as she buried her face into her mother's chest. _

"_I'm sorry, Mommy," Raven sobbed as her voice was muffled by Arella's cloak. _

"_I know you are, my child," Arella spoke softly. _

"_Did you tell Alma I was sorry?" Raven asked._

"_Yes, I did," nodded Arella._

"_Is she mad at me?" Raven asked as she looked up at her mother._

"_No, Raven. She's not mad at you," said Arella._

"_Aloysius hates me," Raven said._

"_Come on, let's go have some tea," insisted Arella. She scooped up her daughter, toy bird and all, and carried her to the kitchen._

End of Flashback:

"Aloysius still hates me, doesn't he?" said Raven with a grave tone.

"He's still…very angry about what happened," said Alma sadly.

"Alma, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That book…had the prophecy in it. That's why I was so mad. I didn't want you to read it. Do you…hate me?" said Raven timidly.

"No, Raven, I don't hate you. I didn't hate you even when you gave me that scar. I was just…scared," Alma said softly.

"Girls! The tea is ready!" called Arella.

"Come on," said Alma as she started to pull down her sleeve.

"Alma, wait," said Raven. She placed her toy raven on the bed and carefully took Alma's arm. The dark Titan allowed her hand to glow a bluish-purple color and placed it over Alma's scar. Within minutes, the scar was gone.

Alma's eyes widened with shock. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"I have the ability to heal. I can heal certain injuries like bruises, small cuts, and scars, but I can't heal deep wounds, fractures, broken bones, or raise people from the dead," Raven explained.

"I didn't know you could do that. Thanks," said Alma.

"No problem," replied Raven.

While the three women had tea, Raven told them about everything that happened after she left Azarath. She told them about the Titans and all the adventures that they had had, and she even told them about Aqualad. Once Raven was told them about her life on Earth, she told them why she had returned to Azarath and how she wanted Arella to meet the Titans. Arella had a troubled look on her face.

"Raven," Arella spoke softly, "I would love to come and meet your friends; it's just that…I haven't been to Earth in so long."

"Mother, please," Raven insisted. "It would mean the world to me. I would really like you to meet my friends."

Arella hesitated for a moment, "Very well, my child."

Raven smiled when suddenly her communicator went off. The other two women looked at Raven with wondering eyes as she got up from the table and went into the living room. She took out her communicator to see Aqualad's face on the screen.

"Aqualad?" asked Raven confused.

"Raven, what's going on? What have you found so far? Are you alright?" the aquatic Titan asked with concern.

"Aqualad, I'm fine. I'm…I'm with my mother and a friend right now," Raven told him.

"Really? You found her?" asked Aqualad with hopefulness in his voice. "That's great. Is she coming back with you?"

"Yes, she is," said Raven. "But I might be here longer than I thought. Tell the others that I'm alright, okay?"

Aqualad nodded, "Sure thing, Rae. I'm glad you're safe." Raven blushed. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Garth," Raven whispered.

She closed her communicator and went back into the kitchen. Arella and Alma saw the faint blush on Raven's face. "Who was that, Raven?" asked Arella with a knowing grin on her face.

"That was…my boyfriend. He was just calling to check up on me," replied Raven as her blush deepened.

"He sounds very nice. I am eager to meet him," said Arella as she sipped her tea.

"I wish I could come with you, Raven," said Alma. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Raven sadly.

"Before you leave, I think Vera, Aloysius, Cara, and Sabin would like to see you," Alma told her.

The dark Titan looked uneasy. She hadn't seen any of her old playmates in years. Aloysius was angry with her for hurting his sister, and the others were probably afraid of her. Raven couldn't blame them for being afraid of her, or hating her for that matter. However, she knew that she had to make things right. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'll go see them," said Raven.

So the three women set out to Alma's house. Once they got there, Alma's parents didn't look to happy with their daughter of leaving the house without telling them. They were also very perplexed to see Raven with her however, they welcomed her in. Vera, who was now sixteen and would turn seventeen in May, had shoulder-length brown hair and amethyst eyes. She was a little shy, but greeted Raven kindly none the less. Aloysius was twenty and had short black hair and deep green eyes. He had a very angry look on his face when he saw Raven.

"Raven?! What are you doing here? How dare you show your face…?" Aloysius began.

"Calm down, Aloysius," his father Silvanus told him sharply. "I'm sure Raven has a perfectly good explanation as to why she's here."

Aloysius continued to glare at Raven. "If you harm my sisters like you gave Alma that scar, I'll…!" he started to say as Alma stepped in front of him.

"Aloysius, look!" Alma exclaimed as she lifted her sleeve. "See? Raven healed my scar. She has that power. She's not going to hurt us."

The young man stared at his sister's arm and then turned to Raven. He let out a heavy sigh. "Forgive me, Raven," he spoke softly. The dark Titan nodded in acceptance of the apology.

Well, there you have it. Please send me a review to let me know what you think. God bless! I'm working on chapter three right now, and hope to have it up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three. I don't own Teen Titans, just Alma, Vera, Aloysius, Cara, Sabin, and Silvanus. Enjoy!

_The young man stared at his sister's arm and then turned to Raven. He let out a heavy sigh. "Forgive me, Raven," he spoke softly. The dark Titan nodded in acceptance of the apology. _

As soon as Sabin and Cara heard that Raven was in Azarath, they immediately came over to Alma's house. Sabin was nineteen with reddish-brown hair (A/N: Darker brown than Starfire's) and amethyst eyes. He was a little shorter than Aloysius and slightly resembled Robin. Cara was eighteen with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. They were both very surprised to see Raven again. She explained to her friends what she had been doing on Earth. As she spoke, Sabin couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had always liked her, but after that day he found out what happened to Alma, he became fearful of her. Now years later, that same spark he had once felt had returned. Sabin decided to admit his feelings to Raven after she was finished talking with the girls. Once she was alone, he tapped on her shoulder. She looked startled, but quickly relaxed once she saw that it was him.

"Listen, Raven. I was wondering…if maybe the next time you come to visit Azarath, maybe you and I could…go out some time," Sabin offered nervously.

"Sabin, I know you had a crush on me before you found out about the prophecy," Raven told him, "but I…have a boyfriend now. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I see," said Sabin disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Raven repeated sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Sabin said with a slight grin. "I'm glad that you've found someone. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"You know," Raven said with a sly look on her face, "I hate to gossip, but Cara told me that she has a crush on you."

"Really, she does? Do you think I should ask her out?" asked Sabin. Raven looked at Cara for a moment and nodded her head.

"Yeah, go for it," Raven smiled confidently.

"Thanks, Raven," Sabin smiled back.

"Don't mention it…ever," replied Raven in a monotone.

Sabin laughed and hugged his old friend. Arella and Raven talked with the others for a few more minutes before they needed to return to Earth. Raven promised her friends that she would come back to visit them every once and a while as she bid them good bye. The mother and daughter returned to the house for a few supplies and did the incantation to return to Earth. It was late when Raven and Arella arrived at the tower. Raven found Aqualad asleep outside her room on the floor. She giggled softly and kissed him on the cheek and started to play with his hair. He stirred before he opened his eyes and found Raven peer over him.

"Hey, Angel," he whispered half asleep.

"Hey, yourself," Raven smirked. "Wake up, there's someone I want you to meet."

The aquatic Titan stood up and stretched, then followed Raven into her room. In the room was a woman with a kind smile on her face. She approached the two teens and removed the hood of her cloak to reveal her entire face. Raven smiled as she stood next to the woman.

"Aqualad, this is my mother Arella," Raven introduced. "Mother, this is my boyfriend Aqualad."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Arella politely with a smile. "Raven told much about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," said Aqualad just as courteously.

"So, where are the others?" Raven asked. She knew it was late, but she wasn't sure where her friends were.

"They all fell asleep on the couch," Aqualad informed her.

Raven, Aqualad, and Arella went into the main room and found the other five Titans asleep on the couch. Robin and Starfire were seated on the far right. Starfire was cuddled up next to Robin with an arm wrapped around his stomach while he had his arm around her shoulder. Robin had his head resting on top of hers while she had her head on his chest. Cyborg was seated in the middle with his feet on the coffee table with his arms crossed and his head down as he snored. Beast Boy and Terra were on the far left of the couch. The green Titan was snoring softly with his girlfriend's head on his lap. (A/N: She's positioned the same way on the couch as she was in "Terra.") Aqualad and Raven couldn't help but snicker as they watched their friends sleep.

"Let's wait until tomorrow," Raven suggested in a hushed tone. "Aqualad, you can spend the night. Let your team know where you are first." Aqualad nodded and went into the hall to call his friends. Raven led her mother to one of the guest bedrooms for her to spend the night.

"Good night, Raven. I'll see you in the morning," said Arella.

"Good night, Mother. I'll come to get you when breakfast is ready," said Raven.

Arella nodded and gave her daughter a hug. "Sweet dreams, my child. I love you."

Raven hugged her back. "I love you too, Mother."

She went down the halls towards the main room to let her team know that she was home and to get them to their own rooms. Along the way, she met up with Aqualad.

"I told my team what's going on, and they were alright with it," he told her. "I'm going to bed now. Good night, Angel." He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Garth," said Raven as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The empath smiled as she walked down the halls and came to the main room. She woke her leader first. He stirred and lifted his arm from Starfire's shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Raven," said Robin groggily. "Did you find your mother?"

"Yes I did, and she's going to be spending the night here. You'll meet her tomorrow," Raven told him.

Robin yawned. "I guess we should all go to bed now. Do you want me to stay and help you wake up the others?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it's fine." Just then, Starfire stirred.

"Greetings, friend Raven," said Starfire. She had a tired look on her face, but smiled none the less. "Was your mission successful?"

"Yes, Starfire, it was," said Raven. "You will all meet her tomorrow."

Starfire yawned. "I will be delighted to meet her," she said. "Good night, Raven."

"Good night, Star," said Raven as she gave her a hug.

Robin helped Starfire to her room while Raven woke the others. She told them that she had found her mother and that they would all meet her in the morning. Satisfied with what she told them, they all went to bed immediately. Raven didn't bother to look at her alarm clock as she removed her cloak and went to bed. She fell asleep minutes after she closed her eyes.

Raven woke up the next morning, took a shower, got dressed, and went to see if anyone else was awake. She found the other Titans, including Aqualad, eating breakfast at the kitchen table. The dark Titan went into the kitchen and started to make tea for her mother and herself. Once she had made her tea, she told the others that she was going to bring her mother in for breakfast. The others nodded and waited anxiously as Raven fetched for her mother. She knocked on the door and her mother answered it.

"My friends are in the main room eating breakfast," Raven informed her. "I made us some herbal tea."

Arella nodded with a smile as she followed her daughter down the hall. The sliding doors opened and the two women walked into the room. Everyone was seated at the table. All eyes fell upon Raven and the mysterious woman. They approached the kitchen table as Raven cleared her throat.

"Everyone, this is my mother Arella," said Raven. "Mother, these are my friends Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra."

"I am very delighted to meet you all," Arella said with a warm smile. "Raven has told me so much about you."

"It is an honor to meet you, ma'am," said Robin politely. The other Titans nodded in agreement.

Raven served her mother a cup of herbal tea while she became more acquainted with the Titans. She smiled to herself as she overheard her friends tell stories of their past adventures, and she felt thankful to have such great friends. Arella told a few stories of her own and answered several of their questions. Aqualad returned to Steel City, but not before he told Arella how honored he was to have met her and hoped to see her again. The day was spent with a tour of the tower and a training session. Arella watched her daughter in the obstacle course, and congratulated her when she was finished. They got a call that Dr. Light was causing trouble, so Arella stayed at the tower while they took care of him. He surrendered as soon as he saw Raven. Arella decided to go back to Azarath after dinner, and Raven agreed with her decision.

"You may come visit me any time you wish," Arella whispered as she hugged her daughter. Raven nodded as she hugged her mother a little tighter. "And by the way, I left something for you in my room."

The mother and daughter preformed the incantation, and Arella returned to Azarath. Raven smiled slightly to herself as she went to her mother's room. She opened the door, and on the bed was her old stuffed toy raven. Beside the raven was a sealed envelop. There was a letter inside that read:

_My dearest Raven,_

_I want you to have this as a remembrance of me. I know how much it meant to you as a child, and I decided that you should keep it with you. Maybe you could give it you your own daughter some day. Remember that I will always love you, and that I will always be with you. I'm very proud of you, Raven, and I'm thankful that you have such wonderful friends taking care of you; as well as your exceptional boyfriend. I'm also very grateful to have seen you again. You have grown up and matured into an astounding young woman. You are my joy and delight._

_With love,_

_Your mother,_

_Arella_

A single tear fell from Raven's face as she read the letter. She held the toy bird tightly to her chest with a warm smile on her face. "I love you too, Mother," Raven whispered.

**The End**

Yay! It's finally finished! Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Special thanks to teentitan'sgirl for reading it.


End file.
